Drabbles CM
by Mus4u
Summary: Multi-genre, multi-pairings comment fics. gen, het, slash ahead. First chapter explains it all.
1. Introduction

This is going to be a multi-genre, multi-pairing comment_fic post. I'm doing this starter thing-y for a reason. One to explain how I plan to set this up to be user friendly for you reader. And to explain just how bizarrely multi-faceted these prompts can/will be.

Starting off I will clearly label each chapter as either Het, Gen, or Slash since I tend to write just about any prompt that takes my fancy. Further more some of these prompts are or have inspiried some dark work so that too will be clearly labeled in the chapter title. Please if you do not like dark!fic just skip it. I promise one dark story probably means the next post or the post before is chalked full of tooth-achy goodness.

Rest assured that each prompt will be labeled in **bold **with pairing, prompt and any warnings. Other than dark fic I will leave it up to the readers discrection if they want to preceed with sexin' and the like.

So with all that said I want to welcome you to what has become quite the obsession for me comment_fic prompts! Have fun and enjoy.

Have liked what you've seen? Enjoy the idea of hundreds of new prompts to whet the appetite? Please head over to LiveJournal and check out comment_fic. No user name necessary and all fandoms, pairing and prompts are welcomed! LOL, I should do that for a living!

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.


	2. General Fiction

**gen, pg, Spencer Reid, prompt: left holding the baby**

* * *

When Reid had last looked the room had been full of LEO's, his team and one sleeping infant, so when said infant had uttered a small cry he'd automatically assumed that there was someone there to tend to her. When that small cry became a steady stream of whimpers and no one was moving to do anything he looked around and found that he was now in an empty nursery.

"Um, guys?" he called, there was no answer. "Prentiss? JJ?" because they'd be the logical choice in this situation. Still no answer.

Those whimpers were getting louder. Spencer walked over to the crib and looked down.

Watery green eyes were looking up at him and as soon as she saw his face she held out her little pudgy arms. Panic naturally settled in after that. When Reid didn't make an automatic gesture to pick her up the tears started to build up more and she opened her mouth. He quickly picked her up and held her at arms length. The look she gave him right before the bloodcurdling scream clearly said 'you have no idea what you are doing.'

Quickly Reid imitated how JJ had him hold Henry, which rarely lasted more than a few moments, he tucked one hand under her head and used the other to cradle her back. "It's okay," he hushed desperately, "please calm down." She reacted to his rocking and cooing with a tiny smile and quieted down until her breath was barely hitching.

Reid sighed, "see not so bad." She looked at him again but this time her look was indignant; apparently they had different definitions of 'not so bad.' "Well I'm not some expert at this," he shot back. He opened his mouth to spout off a few statistics to her but he realized just in time that _adults_ didn't want to hear half of his facts; a child probably wouldn't want to either.

"Well my Mother use to read me poetry," she smiled. "Good idea huh?" He thought and it took him a moment to think of one that he thought appropriate for an infant. "Ickle me, Pickle me, Tickle me too, went for a ride in a flying shoe. 'Hooray!' 'What fun!' 'It's time we flew!' Said Ickle me, Pickle me, Tickle me too. Ickle was Captain and Pickle was crew and Tickle served cof-ffee.." Reid stuttered to a stop when he turned in his rocking to find the team watching him with a smile.

"Well don't stop on our account Reid," Prentiss had a hard time getting it out with all the giggling she was doing.

Reid felt his face inflame but the baby reached up and shook a piece of his hair and he continued for her.

* * *

**gen, pg, Penelope Garcia and Spencer Reid, prompt: pinkie swear**

* * *

"Pinkie swear," Garcia demanded and Reid felt pinned to his hospital bed.

"Logically I cannot prom-"

"You will pinkie swear to me right now Spencer Reid that you will _never_ get hurt again," she shook said pinkie in his face a little more. "I wont leave here until you do," she threaten.

"Again, Garcia, in my line of work I canno-" this time he cut himself off when Garcia landed on him and hugged as tightly as she dared.

"Please genius-baby promise me you will try with all your might to never ever ever get hurt again," she didn't even try to hide the hot tears that hit his thin hospital gown.

He rubbed her back comforting and hushed her, "okay okay," he pushed on her shoulders and held out his pinkie feeling very ridiculous. "I pinkie swear that I will do all my might not to get hurt."

Garcia wrapped her little finger around his and gave it three shakes, "ever ever again."

"Yeah, ever ever again," he said softly giving her a smile.

"Good because if you do I'm locking you in my bunker and you'll never be allowed to leave again." She kissed his cheek softly and started right up into all the gossip (none of which Reid cared about) that he had missed so far.


	3. Slash Fiction

**slash, pg, Spencer Reid/Derek Morgan, prompt: you'd look pretty as a girl**

* * *

Reid kept wiping at his face, thinking that was why Morgan couldn't stop staring at him, but it did no good; the older man clearly had _something_ on his mind.

"Yes?" he finally asked looking Morgan in the eye and raising one brow, "do you have something to say?"

Morgan grinned and moved over to lean against Reid's desk, closely to Reid he would add. "Well Reid I was just thinking.." If the genius had been the sort he would have retorted with something smart like 'really, you shouldn't try to strain yourself' he _was_ a bit annoyed. "You'd make one pretty girl," Morgan smiled before leaning in and tucking a piece of wild hair behind Reid's ear.

"Excuse me?" Reid pushed his chair away slightly but Morgan just grinned a little and folded his arms across his chest.

"I think," he tapped a finger against his chin, "it's those cheekbones. There are very- girlie."

Reid knew he was blushing, "stop it Morgan," he hung his head to get his hair to fall in front of his face.

Morgan laughed, deep and amused, "it's not a bad thing pretty _boy_. Just an observation." Morgan moved back to his own desk and straightened it absently for a moment. "Want to get out of here and grab a bite to eat?"

Reid looked at his co-worker cautiously but the teasing smile was gone and Morgan was just standing there hands in his pockets waiting. "Sure just let me pack up," Reid fooled around for a minute at his desk wasting time.

"C'mon now," Morgan pulled on his arm and Reid had no choice but to follow.

In the elevator Morgan waited until Reid found his spot and then stood very close, "I _was_ just kidding Reid. It's a good thing you're not girl," he waited until Reid was looking at him before continuing, "I wouldn't be as incline to kiss you at the end of the night if you were."

Reid really didn't have a response other to grin and tuck his hair behind his ear. It wasn't until they were about to exit the elevator that Reid said, "it's the cheekbones. They get'em every time." Morgan laughed.

* * *

**slash, pg-13, Spencer Reid/Derek Morgan, prompt: the first time Morgan sees Reid drunk (and the first time Reid lets Morgan know _exactly_ what he wants)**

* * *

The team had wind down at the closest bar outside of Quantico; the case hadn't been especially hard or trying, it hadn't even been that gruesome, but sometimes a beer with friends was just _needed_. JJ had been the first to leave only after a glass of soda stating all she wanted was to get back to Henry and Will. After that Hotch and Dave slipped out practically unnoticed by the remaining three. Garcia and Morgan were having a time watching Reid throw back quite a few more than either was use to seeing. It was a first for them all, Reid never indulged enough to get _drunk_.

"One of us has got to take him home now," Garcia said with a smile. Reid had his head resting in his folded arms.

"No way is he getting in some cab." Morgan shook the younger man, "hey Reid you ready to get out of here?"

Reid rose his head slowly and looked at the duo with clouded but happy eyes. "Yeah," he said softly. "You two are evil, getting me drunk."

They shared an amused look they hadn't really needed to try too hard. "Sure pretty boy we had everything to do with it." Reid mumbled something that sounded like 'damn straight.' "You gonna be okay baby girl?"

Garcia waved her hand, "of course hotstuff."

"He sure is," Reid giggled. Garcia and Morgan looked at each other, one of Garcia's eyebrows rose with a suggestive tilt to her lips.

"Okay Reid you definitely need to get home," Morgan said with a laugh and helped the genius to his feet.

Garcia waved them goodnight as she slipped into her own vehicle and Morgan wrangled Reid into the passenger seat of his SUV. "You're a good guy," Reid patted Morgan's arm as the older man buckled him in.

"Thanks Reid," Morgan said softly.

"Hot guy too," Reid rolled his head to give Morgan a smirk; which failed as he broke into a yawn.

Morgan didn't answer, only shut Reid's door softly. By the time Morgan climbed into his side Reid was either sleeping or pretending to be.

"Hey," Morgan had to shake Reid when they pulled up outside his apartment, "you need help to the door?" he asked once Reid was looking at him, blinking the sleep from his eyes.

Reid gave a weak nod and groaned at the jarring movement. "I know I know some statistic for drinking to hangover time lapse, but I can't think right now," he grumbled and leaned heavily on Morgan. Struggling to get the key into the lock Morgan finally took it from him and swiftly unlocked it.

"Good thing you don't drink often huh?" Morgan asked with a grin.

Reid stood there a moment looking at Morgan before he wrapped his hand around the older man's neck and pulled him in. It happen so quickly that Morgan barely registered that Reid's lips were on his. "Wanna come inside?" Reid breathed before kissing him again, encouraged when Morgan didn't push him right away and licked at his lips. This time he pulled away slowly with a gentle tug to Morgan's bottom lip.

Morgan looked at those lips and then looked into Reid's eyes and maybe he hadn't been quite as drunk as him and Garcia had suspected. "That what you want pretty boy?" he asked to be sure.

"Oh, I want more than that," Reid grinned and pulled Morgan into the apartment by his arm.

* * *


	4. Het Fiction

**het, pg-13, Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan, prompt: playful bites, warnings: suggestive language**

* * *

Penelope giggled, "stop Derek," she swatted at him. Really her bunker in the middle of the day wasn't the time for these games.

Derek chuckled and moved a little more of her hair out of the way, "you know you like it," he bit down on her shoulder. God he loved his baby girl and her pretty clothes.

"So not the point right not De-" she bit her lip to stop a moan as he bit and then licked across a very sensitive part of her neck. "Seriously what if- stop it!" she turned to him and started pushing into his chest until she had him against the door.

Derek gave her a big grin and licked at his lips, "can't help that you taste so good," he purred in her ear.

"My turn," she pulled him down and pulled his earlobe into her mouth. Derek's hands moved down her body and came to rest on her hips, he yanked Penelope closer and she bit a little harder.

"Careful there sexy." Penelope grinned and moved down to his neck tasting a little piece of skin here and there, her hands doing their own traveling over Derek's body. "Penny," he moaned when she sank her teeth into his shoulder, "maybe this-" he thrust against her, "isn't the best time."

Like a tease she stepped back automatically, "too bad for you you've got to walk back out to the bullpen. While I get to stay right here and keep thinking about you."

"Wait til I get you home," he pulled her back to him and kissed her lips and wasn't satisfied until she let him in for a taste there too.

She pulled away with his lip still between her teeth, "that better be a promise," she licked her lips enjoying that Derek couldn't look away from them.

"You know it," he winked and adjusted himself, knowing Penelope loved that, before opening the door.

* * *

**het, hardish R? **(ratings befuddle me at times)**, Emily Prentiss/Spencer Reid, prompt: the princess and the court magician, warnings: au, light/implied sexin'**

* * *

Princess Emily knew better than to enjoy spending so much time with a servant but the court magician had an infectious smile and Reid always kept laughter in her voice.

"Please Reid," she looked at him from under her lashes well enough aware what such an innocent look did to the young gentleman, "one more trick?" she asked softly linking in arm with his.

"Oh Princess I spoil you," he murmured looking down at her with a smile.

Emily blinked her eyes, "for _one_ more trick I shall give you a present." Princess Emily was a young woman now and she knew exactly what she wanted from the court magician; her best friend.

Reid patted her hand, "and what would that be?"

"It's a surprise," she replied coyly. He heaved a dramatic sigh and stopped them under a large weeping willow. With flourish that always excited her he moved his hands around and mumbled a small incantation.

"Now," he leaned in close and she felt him brush his lips against her inky black hair, "here we," he danced his fingers along the shell of her ear and gave the lobe a tug, "go." He pulled a shiny gold pence from behind her ear.

"Fabulous Reid!" Princess Emily clapped her hands together and gave Reid her biggest smile. "Thank you," she leaned up on tip-toe and kissed his cheek softly.

"Princess," he admonished softly, "what would your mother and father say?"

Princess Emily let her tongue dart out and moisten her lips. "I do not care- Spencer," she kissed him again, this time upon his lips. She would get what she wanted soon enough.

When she slipped into his bed that night his face flushed and Reid stammered that she should not be there. "Please Spencer," she smiled at him and the heated look she gave him through her eyelashes had him stutter to a stop. "One night?"

Reid pulled her down on top of himself and whispered into her hair, "why do you tempt me Princess?"

"Please spoil me just for tonight," Emily breathed before he claimed her lips.

Reid slipped those elegant, magically hands along her thighs and gripped her tightly around her hips. The moan that slipped between her lips was unbecoming for the princess but as he thrust up against her Emily found she did not care. "Princess," he flipped them so that he hovered above her careful to keep his weight off her body, "please Princess.. you want this, yes?"

"Yes Spencer," she ran a hand over his head and let loose his long hair; she'd always admired the way it curled around his beautiful face. He took her mouth softly with his own and pushed her nightgown up her stomach and finally broke away to pull it over her head. She giggled, "I feel under dressed," she fingered the button of his sleep shirt. His hand joined hers and helped her slip the buttons threw the holes.

Pushing the shirt aside revealed a lean, muscled chest that she couldn't stop her fingers from dancing across, enjoying the little sounds Spencer emitted whenever Emily brushed a sensitive patch of skin. Spencer made fast work of his pants and finally relaxed between her soft thighs. He cupped one breast and lowered his mouth, "oh!" she gasped when his lips closed around her nipple and his other hand slipped between their bodies. Emily whimpered, "please please," she didn't know what she begged for but Spencer chuckled low in his throat and it sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine.

"For you Princess," his breath made the already sensitive nipple perk harder, "anything." He kissed her throat and Emily lost herself in his actions.

Later Emily laid with her head pillowed on Spencer's chest, her hand drawing random patterns along his skin. "I love you Spencer," she whispered.

His hand carded through her hair and softly he replied, "I love you Princess."


	5. Darkfic Fiction Slash

**slash, pg-13, Spencer Reid/Derek Morgan, prompt: the first time Derek cuffed Spencer **(no this probably wasn't what they were expecting) **warnings: serialkiller!Reid**

* * *

The first time Morgan thought he would cuff Reid it would be kinky and fun and they'd get dirty and then take a shower together to get clean. He thought the first time he slipped the silver cuffs around his wrist Reid would be looking up at him his head resting against pillows, that beautiful hair laying there. He thought-

The first time Morgan cuffed Reid they were standing in a dirty room that smelled like death.

Reid looked up startled from his work when the team had come crashing into the basement of what was supposed to be an abandon house. The knife in his hands clattered to the floor and he licked his lips nervously.

Derek dropped his arms limply to his side, not caring that his gun hung there barely in his grip. "Reid," he breathed and no one else probably heard.

Emily bolted from the room and Rossi quickly followed and it left Hotch and Derek standing there watching the youngest member of their team. He at least had been the youngest member of his team.

_"I'm going to take a sabbatical," Reid said nervously to him.  
_

"Why?" Morgan couldn't help the confusion.

"Just need some time to myself," Reid didn't wait to see if Morgan had anymore to say. He didn't see him again.

Until now. Four months without a word from Spencer Reid and they find him here. They'd been chasing the serial killer who targeted at random and killed efficiently and left no evidence for three and a half months.

It was a blur of telling Reid to step away from the body and checking the victim, Hotch yelled for a paramedic, Morgan grabbed Reid and spun him around.

Vaguely heard himself telling Reid his rights, but all he could think about, all he saw was the blood on Reid's hands. And when he held one of his thin wrist Morgan saw that that blood was staining his own hands.

"This wasn't how I imagined it," Reid said softly.

Morgan pushed him against the wall and didn't care about excessive force or hurting the monster that had once been his best friend. "Didn't think we'd catch you!" Morgan hissed in at him.

"Didn't imagine this would be the way you cuffed me," Reid looked at him and there wasn't anything recognizable in those eyes from the man Derek had known, "always thought it'd be some where clean and we'd be having a lot more fun." Before Derek passed Reid off to a LEO, he felt like another second spent with the man was going to make him sick, Reid whispered, "I wanted you to find me."

* * *

**slash, pg-13, Spencer Reid/Derek Morgan, prompt: bloody and bruised - just how he liked it**

* * *

Morgan engaged another suspect on their last case, but instead of their muscle quickly gaining the upper hand like usual the suspect had gotten more than his own share of hits. Even on his dark skin the black eye stood out and the numerous bruises littering his upper body. There was blood still caked around his nose where it'd been bleeding; Morgan hadn't gotten that far in his clean up when Reid attacked him.

Reid was nibbling along his neck when he bit down and earned a hiss from Morgan. The suspect had gotten his hands around the older man's neck. Reid bit down a little harder and the hiss turned to a moan. The genius moved his hands roughly down Morgan's body savoring every hiss and groan when he palmed a bruise a little too roughly.

"Let up pretty boy," Morgan breathed in his ear, "I'm a little sore here."

Reid stopped his chuckle by licking Morgan's ear. Bloody and bruised was just the way Reid liked him.

* * *

**slash, NC-17, Spencer Reid/Derek Morgan/Aaron Hotchner(sortof), prompt: 'and the best thing - we know exactly what not to do.', warnings: au-ish, possible squick, violent images, rough sex **(as far as dark goes for me, this is pitch black night and even I have frighten myself!)

* * *

Hotch dropped the blade to the ground and admired his work for a moment; it was certainly something he got more creative with with time. He turned to his companions, "all done over there?"

Reid looked up and Hotch licked his lips at the sight of blood splattered on his glasses. Disorganized but Hotch didn't think there had been any like them yet who had as much fun as Spencer Reid. The genius looked at the body laying beneath him. He shrugged his shoulders, "there isn't anything more I can do here."

Morgan chuckled, "Pretty boy you've made a mess of yourself." The older man crossed the room to his lover and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Let me," Derek took his thumb and smeared a little of the blood along Spencer's lips.

"You do know-" Derek leaned in and swallowed whatever fact he may have spouted out.

Hotch grinned watching them for a moment but when Reid started running his blood soaked gloved-hands under Morgan's shirt he cleared his throat. "Lets not have to clean up any more than we have to this time, okay boys."

They pulled apart and leered at him both had unconcealed looks of desire and Hotch had to adjust himself before turning to begin his tasks for clean up. "We get him so bothered," Reid staged-whispered in Morgan's ear.

"We'll just have to fix that later," Derek wasn't quiet with the last kiss he gave the kid.

Hotch smirked, later would indeed be fun.

o0o

"_Derek_," Spencer squeaked in surprise he never knew what to expect from him when Derek finally got them home. Walking into their living room and finding himself bent over the back of the couch, rear in the air and Derek on his knees behind him.. wasn't bad at all.

A sharp smack to his ass and Derek breathed against his hole, "when I'm done with this you're going to feel me for _days_."

"Oh," he gasped the sudden, hot intrusion gladly welcomed. Over his whimpers he heard Hotch's breathy chuckle and the sound of his belt slipping through it's buckle.

"Glad to see you waste no time," Spencer knew he was getting comfortable against the wall.

Spencer clenched around Derek's tongue, "fuck me damn it!" he was tired of all the foreplay.

Derek grabbed his hips and dragged himself up Spencer's body, his dick nestled between his asscheeks. "What's that pretty boy," he grabbed a handful of his hair and gave a sharp tug.

"Fuck me," Spencer turned and licked his lips before saying, "now." Derek laughed pushing him back over the couch one hand guided his dick to Spencer's moisten ass and the other gripped the kid's hip. Spencer yelped when Derek slammed in him in one stroke but it morphed in the end to a long guttural groan. "God yes," he grunted as Derek took a hold of his other hip and snapped into Reid hitting his sweet spot with every thrust.

Above Derek and his own calls he heard Hotch empty himself onto the living room floor.

o0o

Derek didn't participate in the act too often. Watching Hotch work over a victim with his slow, meticulous hands as the older man found new and interesting ways to cut the flesh; that could rev him up beyond words. Hotch whispered to himself while he worked, lips constantly moving, tongue darting out whenever they got dry. Ever so often he'd have to reach down and palm himself through his pants; adjust his pulsing hard-on. And they all knew what it was he was watching eyes flicking between his own hands and those of Spencer Reid's.

Derek could lose entire hours if he gazed upon his mate. Reid took joy from their games that couldn't be recreated outside of these places. Derek had tried.

"Wanna know something?" he whispered into her hair. Spencer always leaned in real close and spoke right into their ear. He didn't let them hear what he said to his victim. But he always watched Derek while he did; there was a glint in his eye. "So you understand," he kissed her ear, "when I say it's nothing personal." He laughed and Derek found himself chuckling along, it didn't matter what Spencer had said. Derek could only imagine considering the things Spencer whispered in _his_ ear during sex.

Spencer started by plunging his blade in her chest and held his fingers below the wound catching some of the blood on his glove-white hand. "This is very important," he rubbed it against her lips, she tried to bite him. "Now," he smacked her across the face with the hand that held his knife. "Look what you made me do." A thin red line of blood beading along her cheek and stopped where the bottom half of her earlobe was missing.

She screamed against her gag and struggled pointlessly in her chair. "Oops," Spencer shrugged his shoulders and kissed her crown.

"Reid as much as we enjoy this," Hotch was next to him grinning, "we should really wrap this up."

"Come on pretty boy," Derek picked up a knife, "I'll help you finish."

Spencer's eyes lit up, "really?" he licked his lips.

Derek could already feel his ass aching; Spencer always got wild when he decided to play too.


	6. Slash Fiction 2

**slash, Morgan/Reid, prompt: coming out to the BAU**

* * *

"I don't know about this." Reid pulled at his cuff, "are you sure?"

"Reid- Spencer, look at me," he looked at Morgan for a moment before dropping his gaze again. "We're going to dinner with the team. We've done this how man dozen times. Nothing different about this time."

"Except this time we're planning on holding hands going into the restaurant, we plan on sitting next to each other and we p-"

"Kid," Morgan grabbed his shoulders, "it's going to be alright."

Reid closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "okay." When he opened them again Morgan was looking at him with a smile.

"See," Morgan kissed him. "It's gonna be fine." Reid wasn't quite convinced but he was marginally calmer.

"Let's get this over with," he said trying to to sound up beat. It came off resigned.

"It's not your last march, c'mon now." Morgan wrapped an arm around his waist. "Stop worrying so much Reid." Reid bit off the urge to reply that that was exactly what it felt like.

0o0

"I swear if you say one thing like 'what if they don't like me?' I'm gonna hit you up side the head." Morgan cut him off right as Reid opened his mouth.

"I was going to say," Reid glared. "That this isn't the best time for this. We should wait."

Morgan rolled his eyes, "and why exactly isn't it the best time."

"We just came off a case," Reid started before Morgan finished his sentence. "We've only been home for a day. Everyone is-"

"Kid," Reid huffed, "we just came off a case; don't you think they might welcome some good, joyous news."

It was Reid's turn to roll his eyes, "joyous is an overstatement."

"It's still good news Spencer." Derek twisted his hands on the steering wheel.

"I'll stop, I'm sorry." Reid wrung his hands in his lap, "it's nerve wracking that's all. We've known them for years, it shouldn't be so-"

"Spencer," Morgan looked at him again, eyebrow raised. "You need to calm down. We have known them for years. They're not going to hate us. Hell Kid, they're profilers. How m-"

"We are not betting on the possibility that they already know about us." Spencer tried for stern but the smile pulling at his lips ruined it.

Derek smiled in return, "it's gonna be fine Reid. Trust me."

o0o

They walked into the restaurant Derek's hand warm and solid in his but Spencer's was beginning to sweat. "Seriously," Derek leaned in so the host showing them to the table wouldn't over hear, "that is really weird. Calm down."

"I swear," Reid reflected Morgan's earlier words, "if you tell me to calm down one more time I'm going to hit you over the head with one of these trays." Almost.

The team came into their view first. Spencer tried to yank his hand away but Derek held fast. "No way Reid, not happening."

Reid groaned, "please Morgan?"

"I'd be hurt if I didn't know how much you care about me." Morgan said, seriousness shining in his eyes.

Reid winced, "sorry."

They reached the table and Reid wanted to growl when Morgan took the time to pull out his chair. As it was he muttered, "not a chick Morgan."

Morgan grinned, "don't I know that."

Reid looked around and gauged the reactions from their team. He groaned silently by the amused, knowing looks on JJ and Prentiss' faces. Of course Morgan would have won that bet, not that Reid would have been foolish enough to take it. Rossi arched a eyebrow and grinned, "of course. That makes since," passing his lips. Spencer fought the urge to sputter and demand _what_ exactly made since. Hotch was quiet, barely paid any mind.

He was waiting until Derek was seated. "So you two have decided to stop treating us like idiots." It would have been a harsh statement if not for the smile in his eyes. He was good though, Hotch kept it off his face.

"I-it would seem that way," Reid mumbled. Derek took his hand and laced their fingers on the table between their drinks.

"Good," Hotch picked up his menu.

Rossi turned to JJ and Prentiss, "I do hope this means you ladies will stop giggling whenever they're late to work. It's an annoying recurrence."

The two women looked at each other then to Reid and Morgan. "So," JJ started, "what brought this on?" Emily leaned forward, interested about the answer also.

"We," Morgan looked Reid, "didn't want to have to hide anymore. At least not with our team."

Prentiss put her hand over their linked ones, "and you shouldn't have to."

"You don't," Hotch said quickly after.

Morgan turned to Reid with a cocky smile, "told you that you needed to c-"

"I see a tray coming," Reid didn't even look up from the menu he was looking at. Grin pulling at his lips, "you were right though, and don't let that go to your head."

* * *

**slash, Spencer Reid/Tobias Hankel, prompt: in dreams**

* * *

"Choose one of them to die, Agent Reid." Same dream, same command. "Choose one of them to die, Agent Reid."

"No," he muttered blood dripping out of his mouth. Dream blood, "this isn't real."

"Choose or I will choose for you."

"No." It's only a dream, he didn't have to choose this time. He didn't ha-

_CRACK  
_

Reid's head snapped up and Garcia was laying in front of him clutching her chest, silent cry on her lips. "No!" he rattles the chair he's tied to, "no!"

"Why..." she gurgled and blood flowed from her mouth, "me, genius baby?

Reid slammed his eyes shut, "wake up, wake up, wake up..." he chanted over and over again. "Wake up!"

When he opened his eyes again Hankel, Raphael, whoever the hell he was was still standing there; head tilted watching him closely. "Choose one of them to die, Agent Reid."

0o0

Reid stilled his shaking hands by clutching at his coffee cup. Only dreams, but it didn't stop him from seeking Garcia out first thing in the morning. If she was more worried than surprised by his spontaneous, bone-crushing hug... Reid would deal with it. She was alive.

o0o

"Stupid shit!" Reid grunted when another swift kick hit him right in the ribs. "Think you kno-" Reid tried to ignore the words, ignore the pain. Was it like this the first time? He shuddered, the last thing he wanted was to remember the first time.

"I'm gonna kill you this time," Hankel's hands wrapped around Reid's throat. "Gonna kill you and that dumb shit can't save you." Reid tried, tried so hard to keep his eyes open but they wouldn't listen as it got darker and darker.

0o0

Reid struggled as much awake as he did asleep. He didn't have it, not any more but it didn't stop him from wanting it. Wanting it so bad he found himself scratching at his arm and when he realized his cheeks flamed and head snap around. Had anyone noticed?

o0o

"Choose one of them to die, Agent Reid."

0o0

"No one to save you now Boy!"

o0o

"I've got you now Spencer," soft gentle words. The same sort of hands smoothing down his hair, rubbing at his shoulders. "No one gonna hurt you. I'm sorry, so sorry."

Reid tried to open his eyes but they didn't listen to his commands. "W-who?"

"They're gone now, I promise." Tobais, his soft, frighten voice working it's way through his mind. "I got rid of them. It's just you and me now."

Clumsy, soft lips touched his. Reid struggled for a moment but couldn't keep up the fight. This was better. Better than choosing between Garcia or JJ, Hotch or Gideon, Morgan. Better than dying over and over again.

Reid kissed back, just as clumsy. Only a dream and he still was nervous, unsure. He finally forced his eyes open and looked into blue ones.

"This is just a dream," he muttered. "Just a dream."

Tobais didn't say anything only bent his head and kissed Reid again, harder, faster this time. Tongue running over his bottom lip.

"It's a better dream," Tobais whispered.

0o0

He's sleeping better, doesn't need coffee with his sugar anymore. The cravings are mostly gone, he keeps them at bay. Long as Reid can keep him close, keep Tobais in his dreams he wont need it. Doesn't want it long as he's there.

And he knows that it's just a dream and nothing about it is real, but he still finds himself longing to fall asleep.


	7. General Fiction 2

**gen, Reid, Garcia, Morgan, prompt: broken promises, companion to pinkie swear (fic in first posting of Gen Fic)  
**

Penelope held onto Reid's hand tightly. "You promised me," she whispered. She loosened her grip, reminding herself how frail Reid looked. "You pinkie swore, and you can't go back on a pinkie swear." She wiped at her eyes. "C'mon genius baby, open those big brown eyes for me. Please," she pleaded, rocking gently, never letting go of the hand in hers.

"Penelope." She looked up and wiped at her eyes, not that Morgan hadn't seen her cry a few times. It never was easy. "Dr. Kimura says he's going to be fine. Go home and get some sleep."

"No."

"Penelope..."

"I'm not leaving here until he promises, again, to never get hurt." She pressed her forehead against his hand.

"You know what he'll say to that."

"He's already said it once, and he'll be saying it again." Morgan sighed, kissed the top of her head and left quietly. Penelope knew he wasn't going far. Just like her, he was waiting for Reid to wake up.

This time she was going to make him pinkie swear a thousand times.

* * *

**gen, Reid and Garcia, prompt: When they met at Caltech before her parents died she was a diffrent person but it's okay. Ried's forgiven and Garcia's forgotten.  
**

Reid called her Gomez when Morgan asked her name because he was certain he would have said 'Garcia' with a sneer or a tremble. As it was he had barely looked up, terrified that they would make eye contact and Reid would see that familiar look; the one she got every time she saw him in school. He avoided her for weeks, always had an excuse anytime Garcia was mentioned, never went to her bunker.

He tried to turn around when they were approaching each other in the hall but Garcia spotted Reid and he had no choice when she called out. "Hey Sugar Genius," she linked arms with him and Reid was glad that his jumping could easily be explained away. "I need that big brain of yours for a minute. Can't make heads or tails of this thing White Collar has me looking at. Got a minute?"

"S-sure."

"Great," Garcia gave him a blinding smile. Reid didn't know how to respond.

The years passed and Reid relaxed and didn't tense anymore when Garcia approached him. And he would have felt angry at the fact that Garcia remembered so little about the boy she tormented when she was still going to school. But he couldn't bring himself to draw up all that anger he had felt, all those years ago. Penelope was a different then...

_Spencer tried desperately to keep his head down when he saw the Blondes (he had labeled them that way in his head) coming towards him. Their front woman, a snide, quick on the comeback, shapely girl was popping her gum in the annoying habit she had. Her ponytail was swishing rhythmically back and forth.  
_

"Ooh, look girls. It's Spency. Hey," she purred, licking her lips, grinning madly. "How are you today, Spency?"

"F-fine," he muttered, not looking at her. If he looked she would use it against him. "I have to get to class so if you'd..." he didn't get to finish his sentence.

"C'mon now, Spencer." Her name was Penelope Garcia and it was rumored she was one of the most brilliant computer experts to grace Caltech in years. People were tripping over themselves to see even a minute of her skill in action. "Aren't you doing better than fine? I mean, you are in the presence of beauty, aren't you?"

Spencer allowed his eyes to snap to Garcia's face for just a moment. "Of cou-course I am. I'm great, thank you for asking."

Penelope clicked her tongue, "did you see the way he looked at me?" She muttered, highly disgusted. She pushed her way passed Spencer and continued on with her friends. "He's such a little perv. How do thirteen years old even get into college." She huffed and her voice carried away.

...That wasn't Penelope now.

"Hey Reid-delicious, wanna come out an boogie with Hotstuff and me?" Garcia wrapped an arm around Reid's waist and pulled him tightly against herself.

Reid smiled down at her infectious grin. "I'd love too." Garcia grinned at him and snuggled a little closer.

"Yay," she did a little dance, not letting go of him. "You always look so good on the dance floor, Genius."

Reid snorted, "I do not dance, Garcia."

Garcia nodded her head, patronizing him. "Of course not. But you will. I promise," she let him go and the coy smile on her face sealed the deal. Reid really wanted to remember these moments, replace the old, terrible memories with these new vibrant ones.

They had both done a lot of growing up in the eleven years before meeting up at Quantico. For Reid it was a second chance and for Garcia unknown redemption.

* * *

**gen, team!fic and OC, prompt: Reid teached Morgan Klingon, this is pure crack.  
**

Morgan crossed his arms with a huff of irritation. "Why can't Reid play the Klingon. I don't-" he waved his hand at the CDs and books. "Who takes the time to learn this."

Reid scowled, "it's not the difficult Morgan."

"You'll...look the part more than Reid, Morgan. Obviously." Rossi commented, leafing through the pictures Reid had provided of Klingon's.

"Now this is an easy one _nuqneH_. Now to pronounce it nooknehh. Remember it's a guttural language, draw fro-"

"I've got it Reid," Morgan rolled his eyes. "What does it mean?"

"It's a greeting, 'What do you want?' or 'State your business.' Also you should remember the that H is a short but thick sound, sort of like you're gagging." Morgan groaned, scrubbing his face with his hands.

Rossi chuckled, "helluva greeting."

"There isn't a word in the Klingon language for 'hello' or 'how are you?'" Reid offered without taking his eyes off the texts in front of him.

"Lovely race." Rossi glanced out the window to the office they were occupying. "It would seem like your make-up artist is here." Rossi didn't hide his laugh at seeing the woman, "what a get up." He shook his head, leaving the room as Garcia and the stranger entered.

Reid stood up and exchanged a hug with her, "thanks for coming out to do this Rebecca. I know you're missing the convention."

Rebecca waved her hand, "no bother Spencer. I don't mind doing a little Klingon make-up."

"What the hell are you?" Morgan looked her up and down in the robes and hair, with the pointy ears. "I thought this was a Star Trek convention, not a Lord of the-"

"Seriously?" Rebecca looked at Spencer and said something to him. In a language neither Morgan or Garcia understood, but it would seem the tech-girl at least knew where it was from.

"Vulcan, Morgan. She's a Vulcan. Is this the best idea? Sending him," Garcia jerked her thumb at Morgan, "into a Star Trek con?

Spencer responded to Rebecca before addressing Garcia, "as long as Morgan doesn't say too much he should be fine. Klingon's are known for being a stoic species. He doesn't have to say anything at all."

"Then why the hell..." Reid smirked at Morgan, "you better not be jerking me around Pretty Boy."

Rebecca snorted and turned to Reid to speak in their gibberish language again. Reid laughed, shaking his head. Morgan really wanted to know if he was being insulted or not. "Okay, Rebecca get to work. Morgan you should learn a few more things, just in case someone does try to engage you in conversation."

~*~

Morgan growled, he was getting sick of Garcia and Reid's giggling. "Do I look that bad?"

"That was an impressive growl. Keep that up and you wont have to worry about talking to anyone." Rebecca was turning his head from side to side. "Just a little more and... There, perfect. You look good." She nodded her head once. "Well, Spencer, if you wont be needing me any longer. I can make it in time for *Insert Most Favorite ST Actor Here* QandA."

"No, you did terrific. Maybe I'll get some time off for next years and you can work your magic on me." Reid gave her a brief hug.

"That would be fantastic," she grinned. "Well, gotta go back to being Vulcan," she gave herself a shake and a neutral expression came over her face, even if her eyes still sparkled. Rebecca held up her left hand and made what Derek recognized as a Jewish blessing symbol. "Dif-tor heh smusma," Rebecca said softly.

"Live long and prosper, my friend." Reid imitated the gesture. Rebecca walked out only to be replaced by the rest of their team.

Prentiss whistled, "looking good Morgan."

Morgan snatched the mirror Garcia was trying to keep away from him. "Don't worry hotstuff, you look amazing. For a Klingon."

"This is embarrassing," Morgan groaned, running his fingers over the ridge of his forehead. "I look like a caveman."

"Morgan you would like Klingons," Hotch was the only who could hide his smile, even if it could be heard. "They are a species that holds honor above all else." Hotch ignored the eyes he was getting, "Reid isn't the only Star Trek fan, you know," that might have been a huff of annoyance in his voice.

"Where's my outfit. I want to get this over with." Morgan's irritation was only growing.

Prentiss held it up for him to see.

"You've got to be kidding me!"


End file.
